Corra Will, corra
by Theordore
Summary: O mais baixo interrompeu as carícias. - Você quer dizer que me ama? - Falou ofegante devido toda a situação. Seu olhar nunca esteve tão feliz. Não. - Hannibal se afastou. Eu não amei ninguém, a não ser Misha, mas eu não era assim quando a conhecia. Desculpe-me Will, se eu pudesse, eu te diria isso todos os dias


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"O cheiro de cobre e ferro penetrava nas narinas de Will e o deixava atordoado. Hannibal era o assassino. As provas estavam na sua frente, inegáveis./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"– Não. Ele cambaleou para trás. Porque aquela cena o deixou tão chocado? Era só sangue e corpos mutilados, não queria desprezar ou banalizar a cena que estava na sua frente, mas aquilo era o seu dia a dia, não deveria ficar tão atordoado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Sentou na poltrona do consultório. Pensante, não parava de passar as mãos no cabelo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"– Dr. Lecter. Dessa vez o senhor não terá como fugir, não terá como escapar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"– É mesmo Will?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Em um sobressalto o mais jovem se levantou da poltrona e rapidamente se virou. Não sabia que o psiquiatra estava lá./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"– Você sucumbiu a loucura de vez? O que lhe deu na cabeça para fazer isso aqui? Nem se deu o trabalho de esconder os corpos! Porque você ainda não fugiu?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"– Will, sente-se, você está nervoso. - Hannibal andou um pouco na sala e pegou um copo com água, vamos, beba, se acalme./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Will simplesmente jogou o copo no chão. - Como eu posso me acalmar? Lecter, acabou tudo para você. Era isso que você queria?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"– Não./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"– Então por quê?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"– É da minha natureza esses atos. E bem eu precisava chamar sua atenção. Bem, eu consegui não foi? - Um sorriso malicioso percorreu todo o rosto do médico./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"– Eu não estou entendendo. Para que você precisava da minha atenção?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"– O Will. - O mais velho se aproximava de uma maneira que enfeitiçava quem estivesse olhando, era impossível não se perde naquele homem. - Como você é puro. Você é minha antítese. - Parou na frente do menor e colocou a mão direito no pescoço do mesmo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Um calafrio subiu pelo corpo de Will, não um calafrio de medo, mas sim de prazer. Um gemido morto saiu da sua boca./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"– Lecter … Vá embora, salve-se./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"– Não posso, há muito tempo me perderam. Nada adianta mais para mim./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"– Hannibal.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"– Não Will, você sabe que é verdade. Eu não tenho humanidade. Eu sou um mostro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"– Por que está me dizendo isso agora?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Silêncio/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"E uma pequena conversa de olhares./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"– Só houve duas pessoas no mundo que despertaram algo bom em mim./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"– Sua tia e?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"– E você Will. - Lecter puxou a cabeça de Will para mais perto, envolvendo o menor com seu corpo e o beijando como a tanto tempo desejava./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"– Eu me abri para você Will, eu me mostrei para você, eu tinha esperança que você podia mudar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"– O que você acabou de fazer? - O moreno falou entre os lábios do médico, ainda atordoado com a situação./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"– O que deveria ser feito desde do primeiro dia que eu te conheci./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Os beijos continuaram, o ritmo aumentou, mais profundo, mais real. Mais dolorido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"O mais baixo interrompeu as carícias. - Você quer dizer que me ama? - Falou ofegante devido toda a situação.– Seu olhar nunca esteve tão feliz./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"– Não. - Hannibal se afastou.– Eu não amei ninguém, a não ser Misha, mas eu não era assim quando a conhecia. Desculpe-me Will, se eu pudesse, eu te diria isso todos os dias./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Graham se virou, não queria que o psiquiatra visse um sinal de fraqueza. - Eu... - Sua voz ficou embaçada, assim como seus olhos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Lecter se aproximou por trás pousando seus lábios na clavícula de Will e seus braços na cintura do mesmo. Abraçando forte, tentando consoá-lo. Como queria apenas algum dia provar aquele homem./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"– Você tem que sair daqui agora./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"– Mas …/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"– Mas nada. - Lecter o virou para frente, o envolveu ainda mais forte, sentiu o cheiro que nunca mais sentiria – Vá. Corra - Lecter o puxou novamente para outro beijo, e assistiu aquele ser que despertava tantas emoções estranhas nele ir embora para sempre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"A porta do consultório abriu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Alguém entrou./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Hannibal fechou os olhos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Tudo tinha acabado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Mas valeu a pena./p 


End file.
